Slender Man Encounter
by Silverdragon98
Summary: Two best friends wander into a forest known for having a large amount of murders and the cause of it - a murderer named Slender Man, who is known for not having a face and having long arms. In an attempt to find eight pieces of paper scattered around the forest, will the two best friends survive or will they fall victim to the world renown murderer? Based on the game, Slender.


Silver: Hi! I'm your authoress, Silver with this one shot based on the horror game, Slender! It's a free game and it is downloadable. :) Just look it up on Google. Anyway, this one shot is pretty much my two characters running through a forest with Slender Man chasing after them (basically a murderer with super long arms, no face, and a tuxedo). Their objective is to find 8 pages scattered around the forest. :) Hope you all enjoy! Warning, due to the personalities of my characters, there will be a lot of cursing. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" A young girl asked her best friend nervously as they stood in front of open fence. Behind the fence, laid a large, dark forest with many thin trees and a single path down the middle. Brushing some of her brown side bangs behind her ear, the brunette bit her lip as she glanced at the girl next to her.

"Because I wanna see this so-called, 'Slender Man', kick his ass, and find those eight pages everyone keeps bitching and moaning about!" She said fearlessly, it was dark but she could make out a large grin on her face. Reinforce, Rein for short was well-known for her fearless attitude, vulgar-ness and love for danger. Almost everyone know her name in the small little town they lived in. Veniza, Ven for short happened to be her best and only friend whom never said no when she practically dragged her on their little adventures. This one was no exception, and though she didn't show it, Ven was terrified.

Ven half hoped Rein wouldn't go wanting to do something like this, but Ven didn't blame her for her curiosity. Every time someone went in this forest, they disappeared. Somehow the rumor spread that the last person who disappeared left eight pages around the forest, and Rein wants to find them. Who knows, maybe it was a clue to that person's whereabouts and they were alive somehow.

"You ready, Ven?" The brunette blinked to life, glancing at Rein beside her with wide eyes as she punched the air above her. "Let's do this! Leerroooooooy Jeeeeeenkiiiiiins!" She yelled excitedly, her hand still high in the air above her as she ran into the forest.

Ven's brown eyes widened even more. "R-Rein! Wait!" She cried, running in after her before the brunette lost sight of her.

"R-Rein, we should go back! It really isn't safe here!" Ven said nervously, gulping as she whirled her gaze all around the forest as they walked down the pathway, their only source of light being the flashlight Rein held.

She could practically hear Rein give her trademark toothy grin. "Don't worry! You're safe with me! No bitch in a monkey suit is gonna lay a hand on us if I have something to say about it!" She said, flashing her flashlight all around until she spotted a giant pink rock extending high above the trees.

"My spidey senses say a page is on there!" She laughed, running over towards the large rock.

"W-Wait for me!" Ven cried, giving one last look around them before running after her best friend.

"Ah ha! One down, nine to go!" Rein said, peeling a piece of paper off the rock, not even bothering to look at the picture on it.

"Seven." Ven corrected.

"Seven!" Rein repeated, correcting herself before she flashed her flash light in a random direction.

"Let's go that way!" She grinned before taking off once more.

"Rein!" Ven partly mumbled before following her.

"Paper, paper..." Rein muttered, flashing her flashlight around again as the two stepped back on to the pathway. Stopping for a moment, Rein stopped to stare at something in the distance before she grinned widely.

"I think I found something!" She exclaimed and just as Ven stopped by her side, Rein took off again making Ven sigh and run after her.

"Wow, what idiot drove their truck into the middle of a forest?" Rein grinned again, approaching the red truck and taking note of the building behind it.

"L-Let's hurry and find the second page." She stuttered, keeping close to Rein as she wandered behind the truck.

"There it is! Bitch can't keep 'em from us no more!" She laughed again, peeling the piece of paper off the back of the truck. Ven frowned, only getting a glimpse of the picture on the paper.

"Shouldn't you look at the picture?" Ven asked nervously. Rein flicked her wrist in a carefree manner.

"Nah! Don't need too! Who cares what's on the paper? As long as we found it, that's all I give a damn about! We can look at them when we find them all." She gave her infamous toothy once more before spinning on her heel, pointing her flashlight and marching off in a random direction humming a random song. Ven shook her head, sighed and glanced into the dark forest behind her quickly before following her.

"Where do you think Slender Man is? He hasn't shown up yet..." Ven muttered, keeping close to Rein's back. Rein shrugged, "don't know, don't care. He'll show his ass when he's ready." She smiled. Ven nodded and sighed, unsure how Rein managed to be so calm about this.

"Hey, look! Rocks!" Rein shouted with a smile before running towards them. Blinking rapidly, Ven ran after her. Randomly in the middle of trees, three large rocks sat in a close triangular formation. Rein pointed her flashlight at the rocks.

"Give it up, rocks! I know you have one! You can't hide it from the great Reinforce!" Rein narrowed her gray eyes at the rocks and Ven watched as she circled around the rocks, looking for the piece of paper. Narrowing her eyes again, Rein squeezed herself in between the rocks and smiled, finding another piece of paper.

"Awwwwwh yeeeeeeeah!" She laughed, tearing off the piece of paper and squeezing herself out. Ven smiled, "good, let's go look somewhere else." She said and unconsciously looked out into the forest. Her eyes widened as far as they would go and Ven took a step back.

"R-Rein?" The black-haired girl hummed in response before she flashed her flashlight in the direction Ven was looking. Rein smiled slightly as her eyes widened.

"Spaghetti Arms has been spotted! Subject is wearing a tux and has super long arms! I repeat: Spaghetti Arms has been spotted!" Rein laughed lowly, eyeing the almost human figure off in the forest. Though he was quite the distance away, his white, faceless face was easy to distinguish as well as his tuxedo and long, long arms.

"THIS FOREST IS CLOSED, ASSHOLE!" Rein then cried to him, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder.

"Run!" Ven cried, taking off in a random direction, grabbing Rein's arm and making her run with her. For all she knew, if she didn't, Rein would probably run towards Slender Man, screaming Leroy Jenkins like she typically did in any sort of situation like this. Ven and Rein both ran blindly, Rein having more of a fun time while Ven was terrified. Skidding to a stop, Ven's eyes widened when she realized they were back in front of the giant pink rock again.

"Well, shit. We're back in front of the giant lipstick." Rein said, scowling slightly. Ven hesitantly looked behind them, Slender Man was gone much to her relief.

"We should go in a different direction." Rein said. Gulping, Ven nodded and the two trudged off in a different direction, hoping they would find another page.

"What the fuck?" Rein asked loudly, raising her eyebrow with wide eyes as they stopped in front of several rows of oil trucks.

"What are these doing here...?" Ven muttered to herself.

"People..." Rein said exasperatedly as she and Ven walked towards the oil trucks. Rein flashed her flashlight around until she smiled, seeing a fourth piece of paper in the back of one of the oil trucks.

"Shwee-ee-eee-eee-eee-tah!" Rein grinned, tilting her head from side to side and taking off the piece of paper.

"Five more!"

"Four."

"Dammit, Ven, you know I'm not good at math!"

Ven sighed but smiled slightly for maybe the first time that night. "Let's just hurry and go find the other papers, okay?" Rein pouted half heartedly, "alright, alright."

"We ride at dawn!" Rein grinned, holding up her flash light.

"For Narniaaaaa!" She shouted, charging off in another random direction. Ven's eyes widened before she sighed and ran after Rein once more.

"You know, if you keep shouting, that's like telling Slender Man where we are." Ven sighed. Rein grinned, "you cannot fathom the amount of fucks, in which I do not give." Ven shook her head.

"Oh jesus!" Rein shouted quickly with wide eyes, jumping up slightly in surprise, her flashlight locked right onto Slender Man who was in front of the two girls and closer than before. Ven screamed shortly, seeing Slender Man after being left confused for a moment.

"Retreeeeat!" Rein laughed, spinning on her heel and taking off, Ven hot on her heels.

"Someone needs a life!" Rein said, bending down and panting after running a considerable distance. Ven silently nodded, copying Rein's movements and bending down to catch her breath. After finally catching her breath, Ven looked up. Though it was still dark, a giant tree was clearly in front of them.

"Rein, look! A big tree! Maybe there's a page." She said.

"Huh?" Rein muttered, looking up. She narrowed her eyes and pointed the flashlight at the tree, flicking the flashlight on and off rapidly.

"Hand over the page!" She said. Rolling her eyes, Ven walked over to the tree and walked around it, letting out a breathe in relief when she found another page. Unlike Rein, she looked at it's picture, or more like words. The words, "HELP ME!" Were written in big letters all over the page. Frowning, Ven handed over the page to Rein, who again, didn't bother looking at it's contents.

"Just a few more." Ven said. "Then we can finally go home."

Rein nodded and grinned and turned around, pointing her flashlight off to the pathway, which was visible once more. Seeing something white, Rein squinted her eyes.

"Up! There's Spaghetti Arms!" Rein smiled, recognizing the white thing as his face.

Ven gasped and grabbed Rein's free wrist. "Common! Let's run!"

Briefly, Rein shook her head. "Maybe we can stun him!" She laughed and flicked her flashlight on and off at him. Slender Man seemed completely unaffected and instead just stood there, staring at them. He was much farther than the other two times he appeared.

"Subject is resistant to light! Spaghetti Arms takes zero points of damage!" Rein turned and ran in a random direction. "FLEE!" She screamed. Glancing at Slender Man once more, Ven quickly ran after her.

"What's that? Walls?" Ven asked, panting heavily as they stopped at two brick walls that formed almost an 'L' shape.

Rein grinned as they walked closer. "Ah, the land of the pilgrims. This structure was once used by pre-colonial settlers for massive sexual intercourse and is now abandoned - EXCEPT FOR THAT PAGE!" Rein suddenly shouted, spotting another piece of paper and ran up to the brick walls, tearing off the paper.

"Fuck yeah!" Rein grinned triumphantly.

Ven nodded, "let's hurry and find the last of the pages." She said. Rein nodded until her eyes widened, looking past the brunette. Ven's upper eye lids drooped. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

Rein nodded, "yeah." She practically whispered, pressing her lips together. Almost not wanting too, Ven turned around and shortly screamed again, taking a step back seeing Slender Man only a few feet away from her.

Rein ran up to Ven and grabbed her wrist, tugging her and running off past the brick walls.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Rein shouted as she did so.

"Damn this bastard!" Rein shouted, panting heavily with Ven running along side her.

"Is he catching up to us?" Ven panted, looking to her best friend.

"I'm not looking!" She grinned. Ven sighed, knowing she was definitely not looking herself.

"For fuck's sake..." Rein groaned, panting heavily as she leaned against one of the many trees of the forest. Ven nodded and panted, bending down and placing her hands on her knees.

"We have to find the other pages..." Ven panted. Rein nodded, "they gotta be somewhere nearby..." Catching her breath again, Rein stood up straight along with Ven thought she still hadn't completely caught her breath.

Rein motioned her head deeper into the forest, "let's keep looking!" Ven slowly nodded, deeply regretting letting Rein come into the forest.

"The shit in this fucking forest..." Rein muttered with wide eyes, seeing a large cement tunnel in the ground. Only half of it showed, but Rein and Ven were tall enough to easily walk in.

"Look! A paper!" Ven smiled, pointing to the inside of its walls where a piece of paper laid.

"Hell yes!" Rein cried, running inside and tearing off the piece of paper. She turned to Ven, "how many is that now?"

"Seven." She smiled. Rein punched the air and cheered, "fuck yeah!"

Ven's eyes suddenly widened. "REIN!" She screamed. Blinking rapidly, Rein turned around and gasped loudly, falling back and getting up instantly, seeing Slender Man only a few inches away.

"Common!" Ven shouted, before Slender Man could reach out and grab her, Rein darted away and back to Ven. Once more, they both took off into the forest.

"I haaate this guy!" Rein growled as the two ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Maybe if we find the last note, he'll go away!" Ven said, panting softly as they ran while maneuvering around the many trees in the dense forest..

BAM! "FUCK!" Ven skidded to a stop, glancing to where Rein was with wide eyes. Rein rubbed her now red forehead as she glared up at the tree in front of her.

"Oh, so they're on Spaghetti Arms's side, huh? I see how it is!" Rein flicked her flashlight rapidly at the tree. "Taste my flashlight, bitch!"

Ven smacked her forehead. "Rein...? Shouldn't we keep running? So, you know, he doesn't catch up to us?"

Blinking rapidly, Rein smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Riiiiight!" Shaking her head, the two kept running.

"A building?" Ven asked with wide eyes as they came upon a rather small building, but nonetheless, was accessible.

Rein grinned, "seems legit." Ven glanced at her with even wider eyes. "You're not serious, are you? Remember all those horror movies we watched together? Going in there is like asking for Spaghetti Arms to get us!"

Shrugging, Rein grinned. "The last page is probably in there, though! Common!" She said. Laughing, Rein held up her flashlight. "Leeerooooooooooy Jeeeeeenkiiiiiiins!" Frowning and glancing around the forest nervously, Ven hesitantly followed.

"Rein...? Are you sure about this...?" Ven muttered, once more keeping close to Rein as she entered the building, flashing the flashlight down the hall.

Rein grinned, "'course!"

"See? It's empty." Rein said, walking further with the brunette into the dark building. Ven nodded, feeling herself relax slightly as they began walking up two flights of staircases. Suddenly getting a weird feeling of being watched as they climbed up the last few steps, Ven slowly turned around. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

"SLENDER MAN!" She screamed, seeing him staring up at them from the bottom of the staircase.

"Le shit!" Rein growled lowly and took Ven's wrist.

"Run!" She shouted, running down with her down the hallway. Panting already due to the large amount of running from before, Ven looked behind her as she ran. Her eyes widened, seeing Slender Man now at the end of the hallway.

"Rein! He's following us!" Ven shouted, looking back towards her.

"I figured as much!" She panted until her face lite up in a smile. "It's the last paper!" She cried. Ven looked ahead of her and smiled, seeing the last paper attached to the wall ahead of them.

Rein skidded to a stop and tore off the piece of paper. Ven smiled, stopping herself. Turning around, she looked back down the hallway. She felt her smile grow wider, seeing he wasn't there anymore.

"He's gone!" Ven took the biggest breath of relief she ever had in her life. Rein punched the air, "like a boss!" She laughed. Ven nodded and laughed as the two embraced each other briefly. Ven smiled but the moment didn't last long. Her eyes widened.

"No..." She muttered. Raising an eyebrow, "what?" Seeing Ven was looking behind her, she turned around and her eyes widened. Slender Man stood behind them, only a mere inch or two away and Slender Man reached out.

Both their screams filled the air.

"Huh...?" Slowly, Rein's eyes opened. Sitting up from the cold floor, she groaned and rubbed her head. Blinking, she looked ahead and right in front of her was the exit to the building. But that wasn't what shocked her. It was daytime and she was alive. Rein felt her body.

"What the hell? He didn't kill us?" She muttered. Her eyes then shot open and she gasped loudly. "Ven!" Standing up, she turned around and smiled in relief seeing Ven unconscious on the floor behind her. Kneeling down, she gently shook Ven.

"Ven! Wake up!" She called. With a groan, Ven's brown eyes slowly opened. Seeing Rein, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Rein? What happened?" She muttered.

Rein shrugged, "hell if I know. But we're alive so I guess Spaghetti Arms didn't kill us." She said. Ven's eyes widened before Rein helped her up. Instantly Ven whirled around in all directions. Slender Man was nowhere in sight.

"But why...?" She muttered. Rein shrugged again. "Who knows, but I don't know about you, but I wanna get the hell out of this forest. Let's get home before Spaghetti Arms changes his mind, shall we?" She grinned.

Ven smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's get the hell out of here. I'm hungry!" Rein nodded with a grin and the two ran out together and out of the forest, Rein ready to gloat on how the two survived the encounter.

* * *

Silver: Well, that's all! :) I do not own Slender or Slender Man. Hope you all enjoyed! Also, I forgot to mention this, but a friend of mine dared me to do this so hah! Here it is Sabrina! :D Anyway, since this is just a one shot, I don't really mind is no one reviews but reviews would be much appreciated. :)


End file.
